Mei Kendrick
Mei Kendrick ''Captain of the Song Di '' When one first sees Mei, they do not tend to think, "ex-military", "private ship captain", and definitely not "freelance thief". Just under 163 cm and 52 kg, Mei is not a large and imposing figure. She is an obvious and fairly balanced mix of asian and caucasian, according to Earth-That-Was standards. Ebony hair hangs well past her shoulderblades and is usually pulled back into a braid, to keep it hassle-free and out of the way. Her almond shaped eyes are dark, but her skin is light. Before taking on the current crew of the Song Di, she was usually scowling. Now, it's much more common to hear a short chuckle drift out of whatever room she's occupying with her shipmates, although it still surprises her some days. History Mei was born and raised on Londinium to a Core Family. Her mother Hua was a Companion when she met Arthur Kendrick at an Alliance party. She wasn't a Companion for much longer. Arthur and Hua birthed five wonderful children: Jin, the eldest boy; Mei, the only girl; An, the typical troublemaker; AJ (Arthur Junior), the papa's boy; and Ping, the baby. Mei was closest in age to An, and together with An's friend Lee , the three of them made up a modern version of the old Musketeers myths from Earth-That-Was. Jin, AJ, and Ping all joined the Alliance as soon as they were old enough, just like their father. Hua wanted something outside of an Alliance life for her only daughter, so she sent Mei to Sihnon to study with the Companions. Mei hated leaving An and Lee, but soon grew to love Sihnon. The planet was stunning compared to her plain surroundings on Londinium. She even made some friends while at the Academy. Mei flew through her classes and passed her exams with flying colors. After becoming a Companion, she decided to stay on Sihnon for a while to work. After about a year, Mei suddenly returned home to Londinium. She wouldn't say why she had quit the Companion life, but one thing was for sure: the Mei that An and Lee had knew and loved was gone. She didn't laugh anymore, and she didn't have time for frivolous adventures like she always had before. Something had changed her. Soon after that, Mei announced that she wanted to join the Alliance. Obviously her father was beside himself with pride; four out of five children devoting their lives to the Alliance! An, however, did not approve. He had lost his sister to SIhnon, and while she was there, Lee had decided to enlist in the military. He had just gotten his big sister back, only to lose her to the military too. Despite many heated arguments, Mei eventually joined as a commissioned officer. An left home shortly after that. Her military career was a long one. Over that time, she worked in many different positions on many different projects. Her skills as a Companion helped her to train new recruits in the ways of subtle manipulation. She was in high demand for a while. After that, its as if she dropped off the map. Her last years of military service records are practically non-existant. Her last known project was shown to last over 3 years, twice as long as any other she had been a part of. Skills Quote Category:Characters